


Once upon a time

by Simpforhotgays



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: A bit like a maleficent, Curses, Hurt No Comfort, Just sad ending idgaf, M/M, Original Character(s), Such a cute fucking ship, Witches, happy valentines, idk if it’s a good or bad ending, sleeping beauty au?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpforhotgays/pseuds/Simpforhotgays
Summary: An angry witch cursed two babies,and it changed their lives
Relationships: Silver & Sebek Zigvolt, Silver/Sebek Zigvolt
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	1. Curse

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know why am I writing this in valentines

Once upon a time,a silver haired human was born,his hair was as shine as the diamonds,his eyes were as bright as the stars at night,everyone loves him at the first sight.

But he was cursed.

Cursed because the witch wasn’t invited to his first birthday party,the witch went crazy,she crashed into the event and cursed the baby.

“𝐋𝐢𝐟𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐜𝐨𝐞𝐱𝐢𝐬𝐭,𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐞𝐢𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐝𝐢𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞,𝐨𝐫 𝐥𝐢𝐯𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐞𝐬𝐬 𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫.”

People prayed for the third fairy’s wish to save the boy,but she didn’t.

This is not a fairy tale.

The third fairy didn’t exist.  
——————————————————  
The boy grew into a tall,elegant and graceful boy,with his never changing shiny hair and bright eyes.

He already knew about his curse from the pink haired fae and the dragon who raised him when the secret was supposed to be kept.He didn’t have any friends since he was a child because of the curse,but he had already get used to it.

Until he met him.

“Silver!!Why are you sleeping outside the woods again!!You should be searching for young master!!”

The loud yet energetic boy came,he changed Silver’s life,from a lonely boy to a boy full of love.

“Sebek.”

He could never tell Sebek about his curse,the hypersomnia is getting more and more serious during the time,he knew it was the effect of the curse.He would’ve die in every moment.

But he treasured every moment with Sebek,sword fights or childish quarrels,studying or their searching for the young master.

He loved this man so much.


	2. Another one

Once upon a time,a green haired crocodilian was born,his eyes were as bright as the emeralds and his magic was as powerful as the lighting,yet he was abandoned.

At his new born party,a witch that didn’t get invited crashed into the hall,without hearing the insults and warnings,she cursed the new born crocodilian.

“𝐋𝐢𝐟𝐞 𝐢𝐬 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐫𝐭 𝐚𝐬 𝐚𝐥𝐰𝐚𝐲𝐬,𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐞𝐢𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐝𝐢𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐞𝐬𝐬,𝐨𝐫 𝐝𝐢𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐨𝐧𝐥𝐲 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐨𝐧𝐞.”

People were scared,not worried about the baby,just scared that the curse will get on themselves.

He was abandoned on his new born birthday.

But he was found by a dragon.

A dragon called Malleus Draconia.  
——————————————————  
The crocodilian grew into a handsome man,a man full of courage and sense of justice.

He had no choice,he knew he’s gonna die in any moment,but there’s one thing better.

He’s in love.

In love with a silver haired human,always sleepy but powerful.He envied him at first,but the feelings slowly changed from envying to adoring.

He could never tell Silver about his curse,he wanted Silver to live,not being forced to die because of him,in fact he doesn’t even know if Silver was the one.

But he treasured him,he’s the one who take care of the human,he’s the one who look after the human when he suddenly fell asleep in the middle of nowhere.

He loved him so much.

Both of them didn’t know that their feelings were mutual.

But they soon will know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda write this all at once and separated them,it’s too long for me and maybe it’s hard for you guys to read,but I think I’ve already update all of the chapters when you saw my fic!!!hope you enjoy this chapter!!


	3. Not a fairy tale

Today was the time.

They were sitting in the woods,the others maybe think they are rivals who hate each other,but it’s not.They grew up together,their bond was stronger then anyone.

Which made them harder to say it.

The sleepiness was spreading in Silver’s body,he’s trying his best to stay up,he wanted to stay with Sebek until he lose his consciousness.

The tiredness was also spreading in Sebek’s body,his body was more tougher then human,but it didn’t mean it was easy for him,he wanted to stay with Silver until the last bit of his life.

“Silver...”

“Do you know...I’m gonna die today?”

“I was cursed by a witch,I’m either gonna die without anyone,or die with my loved one,even if he doesn’t love me.”

Sebek braced up and confessed himself.

Silver widened his eyes.

“What a coincidence,me too.”

It was Sebek’s turn to widen his eyes.

“I was cursed in my first birthday,I will either live alone,or die with my loved one.”

They both realised 

A small drop of tear appeared on Silver’s face,he faced Sebek with a smile.

“Thank you for being my one and only loved one Sebek.”

Sebek chuckled and faced Silver.

“I should say the same thing to you.”

Their fingers were locked,they didn’t bother to say anything,they just want to spend their last time with each other.

“Sebek.”

“Yes?”

“I want to sleep.”

“Me too.”

“Should we sleep together?”

“...I think so?”

The young guards chuckled.

Rain started to pour heavily on them.

But they didn’t realise.

They will never realise.  
——————————————————  
The two young men were found together next day,their heads were leaning on each other and their hands were holding.

Rain was still heavily pouring at this moment,the fae and the dragon saw them leaning on the tree,they were sad,but they were happy for them.  
——————————————————  
Once upon a time,there were two men,they were in love with each other,but they didn’t have any happy cute couple moments,not even a kiss,not even a date.

They didn’t even say I love you.

But they love each other so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I writing my babies die in valentines wtf,anyways I hope you did cry reading this >:) Jkjk but I hope you do enjoy this story!!thank you for reading and sorry for all the grammar mistakes!!


End file.
